leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Moderator/Technology Wizard 3
He has been a good contributor to the wiki and I saw him always being here since I joined, he has made efforts to get this far and he deserves it. I have also noticed his effort in vandalism, after looking at this, he seems like he could help with anti-vandalism a lot. He cleans up pages and he is also involved in community discussions. I think that he would make a great mod. He is trustworthy and he also created a couple vandal templates. --Zsoltitakacs 06:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Support #Since I nominated him. --Zsoltitakacs 06:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #1 chance from me :) --LoLisNumbaWan 00:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) #I'll support him (if it means anything). He's always seemed to have the wiki's best interests in mind and he seems to be more active than Vyrolan and Usiar, which in my opinion is worth taking into account. WOB Silas 00:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC) #I rescend my earlier vote and support but only as long as he uses them preoperly as he has promised Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 02:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) #I believe he has really matured as an editor, he may have some flaws, but most of them he has learned to overcome I don't see why he wouldn't he improving. 04:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) #Changed my mind 05:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) #Supported him last time, reasons have not changed. He catches a lot of vandals and always seems to be waiting around for one of us to do something about them. He roams the wiki more than any of us. 06:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) #Support Kadulja 08:55, June 16, 2011 (UTC) #Reconsidered --Wikyman 17:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :He is a great contributor and a great laning partner. Fragment7 00:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :I see fit that this user is given the tools to make a better job. Besides if not having any flaws is a requirement I don't see anyone here that is perfect for their positions. - KazMx (Message me! ) 05:28, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Neutral #Could use the tools, but there are definitely some concerns expressed below. 23:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #I need to see what is the need of Tech to use the Tools, explain please. 15:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :I agree on what Neon said and that you are a great RLB and a great chat mod but I can also see you as being a mod...I'm just not sure :/ --LoLisNumbaWan 00:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :"Caught between a rock and a hard place" Wikyman 11:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #I don't think he was expecting my support vote, after calling me a "sad" and "immature" person with a "boring life". This is how this user replies when he has no argumentation to offer, and this is not a quality I want from a mod. The removal of true information from trivia pages and the reporting of users on first sight are just icing on the cake. 11:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) # 22:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :As you know, a recent discussion was brought up regarding user rights and necessity/need for them, and I feel that this request is a perfect example of what that discussion was about. While you are a great and tedious editor I just don't see you needing or having a necessity for the rights, you're fine as a RLB and chat mod. 12:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I can't agree on this either. There is no need or requirement for another moderator. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 13:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Comments *I accept. Thanks for the nomination Zsoltitakacs! 06:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::@Zel, do you really think it's fair that you bring personal issues to nominations? I mean each one its something about my attitude, yet I always apologize to you after, and you don't accept. If you have a problem with me then talk to me, don't just oppose me in every single ting you can find. :::It's not my fault you start offending me every time you don't agree with what I say. Mature people try to argue with ideas and opinions, not with insults. I have no problem with you as an editor, but I can't trust you enough to give you a responsibility role on this wiki. 15:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok I understand what you mean, however, you insult me as well. It may not be the same way I do but saying things like "He is 14 after all", isn't the best way to communicate with people. I always apologize and you still don't accept me. And honestly, I don't care about the title of being a mod or having a purple color and what not, I care about stoping vandals. Have you even considered that I may be a good moderator to the wiki after all? I know everybody will obviously defend their cases when it comes to nominations, but I just wish that the community would give me a chance to prove myself to something that I know I am worthy of. 20:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Might not have been the best thing to say, and you probably got it in the wrong sense, but I never ever insulted you in any way, shape or form, since I'm grown up enough to understand that insults only make matters worse. Having said that, yes, I thought about that, and while it's obvious that you learned much in the last months (heck, one month ago you would have blocked a contributor that simply commented with CAWCAWCAW..), I still think that, at this moment, that responsibility might be a bit too much for you. 20:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know what you are saying now, and I appreciate it. If I had the chance to earn these rights, I could show everybody that I really can use them. I'm not sure if it is possible to "rent" the rights out and prove what I could do with them. I know that I have reported suspected vandals for comments like that, but I have learned that warning them is useful. I just wish I had a chance for once. I havn't seen a nomination for someone with a "2" in the nomination title, and now I am on 3, I agree that the first one was a bit early for me. The second one was a little better, but now this is the third one. I have been here for almost 4 months, I'm not sure of how I can prove it to the community besides what I have presented to them. 20:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::@Neon, I guess it is an opposing vote for me, however I understand what you mean, but I will argue that I can really help with vandalism. ::@Sagee, it does seem like we have a lot of mods, but you know that Vyrolan and Usiar are pretty much inactive after looking at this, Usiar has blocked one user in ages, and Vyrolan hasn't blocked anybody in ages. I'm not saying that just want the power to block people, but I want to really help the wiki with anti-vandalism, and I even have a list of vandals I find, like Zsoltitakacs said. 15:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::We also have Nystus, Zelga, and Neon who take care of the moderator responsibilities not just Vyrolan and Usiar. Shouldn't need to many people running around with moderator rights. RBE is fine and we have about al we need. I'm not opposing for no good reason. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 18:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know that we have great admins in the wiki, but it isn't the same thing as moderator. Admins have access to many things that a mod doesn't. That is why I don't care to be an admin at the moment, because I don't have the need for those extra things. I want to be a mod because I know that I really can use the rights, I wouldn't want the rights if I wasn't going to use them. I know that moderator right will be of really great use to me. I have also already read block rules and policies, so it's not like I would be brand new to anything. I want to repeat what I said to my reponse to Zel, "I just wish that the community would give me a chance to prove myself to something that I know I am worthy of." 20:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) *I disagree with the notion that we have enough admins/mods. We could always use more, especially ones that are actually active in reverting/warning/reporting vandals. 01:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *:Also, Tech does have a "need" for the sysop tools - he reports vandalism quite regularly, and with the tools he could also block them and remove their crap. The question here should be whether or not he would use them well. 01:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That is exactly why I want them. To help with those type of things. I truly promise I will use them correctly. I have no intention to abuse them what so ever!! I promise. 01:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I have changed my mind for now. Don't make me regret this. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 02:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I would like to close this nomination. :) 14:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hasn't been a week yet. 14:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh. I thought that a request could be closed in that week, whenever a crat wants to, or whenever the nominee wanted to close it, remember? 14:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Nope, minimum of one week for any request. 14:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Request for adminship Category:Inactive rights requests ::::Yep I believe a week is necessary so every user express his or her opinion. - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh that's respectable. But in that case, why were my other ones closed so soon? 21:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::..............because the new rule was enforced after both of your previous requests......... 22:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Too many periods >.> well at least I know I brought the attention to that then. 22:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) @Kaz, Tech does have a need for the tools. See all of his reports here, for one. 15:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :That, this, and of course being able to delete bad comments that I see when scanning article comments to reply to people's questions. 16:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *After taking a while to look over both sides of the discussion, there seems to be consensus to grant Tech mod rights here. As such, as well as the fact that discussion has really died down here, I've closed this as done. If anyone has concerns over why I closed it this way, please yell at me on my talk page. 23:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC)